Danny Phantom meets the GhostBusters
by ric castle
Summary: It's Graduation day in Amity Park, What happens when the golden trio befriends a new friend and go to NYC for a vacation, goes south when bad ghosts ruin the trip. But will the GhostBusters and Half be allies or enemies? R.I.P Harold Ramis 11/21/1944 to 02/24/2014


_**What's going on guys, this is Ric Castle saying hello. This is my very first Ghostbusters and Danny Phantom crossover. Like it, suggest me ideas. This takes place after the events of Phantom Planet; Danny, Sam, Tucker and the rest of Casper High have already graduated, Valerie and Danny Fenton/Phantom have buried the hatchet and the evil ghosts of Amity Park have turned good. The golden trio met a new friend and an obsessed fan and so they are going on vacation to the Big Apple, little did they know that their vacation is going to go way south. The Ghostbusters are laying low, because no big ghosts have been attacking New York so what happens when Ghost hunters meet a half human half ghost. Read and find out.**_

_**Regular P.O.V**_

It is June 4th, 2014; School is out, summer is here and the students of Casper High School have gotten their diplomas and see what the future has for them.

A certain boy with raven black untidy hair dressed in a blue suit is hanging with a certain Goth girl wearing a Purple Japanese geisha dress with a black sash and fan, an African-American wearing a James Bond tuxedo and black beret are in a photo.

"Guys, after all the crazy adventures we had fighting ghosts, saving the world on more occasions I am glad everything is fine." Said the boy in the blue suit.

"Ditto, I'm glad we had a good adventure." Said the African-American boy.

"The good adventures were with you two, even if I wasn't with you and this was our greatest adventure ever!" Screeched the Goth Girl while holding them in headlocks.

"Hey Fenton!" Screamed a boy wearing a rental tux and high school letterman.

"What do you want Dash?" The Raven-haired boy groaned.

"Sorry for giving you hell all these years, well see you Danny." Dash said while a knuckle bump.

"Apology accepted, and good luck. I hope you make it to the NFL." Danny replied with a knuckle bump.

_**Meanwhile**_

A teenager with dark chocolate hair, a black leather jacket, hoodie, red beanie, black jeans, black Converse All-Star high tops with a skateboard backpack was walking towards the golden trio and going to start a friendship.

"Excuse me are you Danny Fenton?" Asked the teenager.

"Yeah, who are you?" Danny replied while his eyebrow furrowed.

"My name is Carter Gonzalez." Said the teenager.

"The Carter Gonzalez? As in radio controlled vehicle king who controlled two motorboats, three cars and two planes?" The African-American asked in confusion.

"Guilty as charged. Radio control vehicles is a secondary hobby, tinkering with electronics is my primary." Said Carter.

"Sweet. PDA's and computers are mostly my thing." The African-American kid commented.

"I'm Danny Fenton, this is Tucker Foley and this is my girlfriend Sam Manson." Danny said while pointing out his friends out.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm going to go hang out elsewhere." Carter said while walking away, then he turned around.

"Hey you guys want to come by my place. I'm having a graduation party there and was wondering if you would love to come?" Carter asked.

"Sure." The three said in unison.

_***Cue Danny Phantom intro***_

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

As I walked to my 1970 Chevy Camaro Z/28 I knew a friendship is beginning to be created.

"Okay party at my place." I said while starting the car.

_**Danny's P.O.V**_

We were walking to my place and then I get a text message from an unknown number.

_**Author's Note: Bold conversations are in text messages and emails.**_

_**Danny it's me, Carter Gonzalez. I looked you up in the phone book.**_

"Carter, just texted me." Danny said to Sam.

"How did he get your number?" Tucker asked in confusion.

Then Tucker's PDA goes off.

_**Tucker, may I remind you. I'm a genius besides I tinker with stuff.**_

"Okay that says creepy on so many levels." Tucker said while putting his PDA away.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

The golden trio walked into Fenton Works to get ready for the Graduation party at their new friend/ally when Danny's dad and ghost hunter walked into them.

"Hey Danny. I've gotten something cool to show you." Jack said while pointing what looked like a tricked out janitor vacuum cleaner with metal crap on it.

"Mr. Fenton, what is that?" Tucker asked while looking at it.

"That is prop for my costume." Jack smiled.

"So you are going as a dead janitor?" Danny asked while pulling out the wand.

"DEAD JANITOR! Young man I ought to wash your mouth out with soap." Jack screamed like as if he burnt microwavable popcorn.

"It's a Proton Pack! I'm going as Dr. Ray Stantz from Ghostbusters." Jack happily squealed.

"Oh god." Danny said.

"Well Mr. Fenton we ought to get ready for the Graduation party." Sam said half way up the staircase.

"Whoa Nelly! What Graduation Party?" Jack asked.

"My graduation party." A voice said.

"Carter! How did you know where I live?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Danny Fenton, Fenton Works? Took a wild guess, plus I drive past this place on my way to my Radio Control class." Carter said.

Everyone looked at Carter as if he was a Martian.

"I did knock." Carter said then he saw the Proton Pack.

"Shut up! Is that a Proton Pack from Ghostbusters?" Carter asked while looking at it.

"Yeah. Huge fan of Ghostbusters." Jack said.

"Get outta here! Me too!" Carter said in shocked.

"You know I have one with working lights and sound and I have one that works like the one in the movies."

"That is awesome!" Jack Screamed.

"Mr. Fenton, my graduation party is at 935 Twin Pines Avenue. It's like five minutes away from Nasty Burger."

"Is there going to be alcohol, drugs and or any stuff that would get anybody in jail?" Jazz asked.

"No just a fun time. Besides I locked the alcohol up and the only drugs I have are vitamins and healthy stuff. I have a German shepherd named Ginny and I taught her to sniff out drugs, bombs and other stuff." Carter replied while handing an invite to the golden trio.

"Want to come?" I asked in curiosity.

_**To be continued**_

_**Author's Note: What's up guys, sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately and starting on new ones. September 27 was my birthday I've turned 19. I'm still writing, but I have a lot of things I have to do in real life. Don't worry the Ghostbusters are coming in the next chapters. Suggest me ideas, leave me comments and good reviews.**_

_**Thank you **_

_**Author Ric Castle**_


End file.
